


That Summer Snow

by TimeofGenes1s



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AUs, Aggressive Sans, Based off a dream I had, F/M, Let's have fun, New look, Other, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, all the aus, humantale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeofGenes1s/pseuds/TimeofGenes1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were new to these parts. You were determined to not be perturbed by these eclectic and magical individuals, especially one that seemed to have it out for you since your first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Summer Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Humantale ftw

No one was happier than you when you left your home in Chicago. Sure it was just for the summer, but an escape was needed and you didn't have enough money for an international trip.

"Why Oregon?" You stuffed your favourite flannel into the suitcase pocket, deciding that you will iron it when you get on campus. Your friend Riza was more confused than anyone. "Oregon is so... Grungy. And let's face it, you are not." Riza motioned up and down at you, taking into account your sweater, which had a picture of a unicorn simultaneously vomiting and shitting rainbows. 

You're whole junior year of highschool had been you trying to adopt the grunge style because you loved it. You loved grunge music and the look, but you were honestly a flower child. You wanted everyone to be happy, you smiled all the time, and if in every game of insulting someone, you ended up complimenting them. Plus, you look so damn good in white.

"I don't care, dude. I'm weird. People in Oregon are weird. It's match made in heaven. Plus, I heard that people with magic powers live there. I want to see what that's all about." You heaved yourself on top of your suitcase and pulled the zipper closed.

"All done." You stood proudly and looked upon your three large cases of clothes. You were usually a minimalist, but if you were going to stand out and make new friends, fashion is going to have to be your companion.

"I'm gonna trust you, but I'm not liking this idea." Riza huffed.

* * *

You drove there by yourself. You didn't want your mother micromanaging or Lizzy to try to distract you. The drive was calm and took you three days. You slept in your car.

You felt... Alive!! Holy fuck!! You are an adult all on your own on this road trip to your college! You turned up the aux and jammed out, your playlist shifting from flute music to alternative to songs by drag queens.

Everyone was wrong. You can do this, you can survive the summer by yourself.

"You got the wroooong bitch, bitch." You looked at your dash and noticed an unfamiliar blinking light.

"No."

The car started to slow.

"No. No. Nononononono." The car stopped.

You sat there. Arms outstretched, hands on the steering wheel, eyes glued to the E on your gas levels. 

"Jeeeesuuuus." You hit your forehead forward on the wheel. 

Everyone was right. You were given the freedom to do this on your own and you go empty on gas in the middle of no where.

Getting out of the car you forget you still have your seat belt on. "AHHHHH" you scream out of frustration and rage.

You rip off your seatbelt and stand up it of your car to look around. There is nothing but a bar among all this grass and road. You close your for and make your way to the tavern.

You can smell it before you reach the door, a mix of alcohol, fried food, and burgers, it is enough to make your mouth water. You pull open the door, jazz music welcoming you. You're in awe. The place is amazing, a gem in the middle of no where. The walls are painted a warm burgundy and the floors are a strong oak. People are buzzing with chatter and drinking, laughing. You can't help but feel so welcome, but then you remember, this is not yours. 

You make your way to the bar, noting how different these people look. Pink, blue, green, and yellow hair going strong ask the way to the roots, and their eyes as previous. Everyone is so beautiful.  

You set your elbows on the bar to make your presence, the bartender turns to you and your breath is stolen. His hair is a fiery red and his eyes are a wonderful amber. On top of his head address a pair if sun glasses you assumed he removed just for a moment because he was reading a bill.

"... How can I help you?" The bartender's voice was as thick as smoke and crackled like fire.

"I uhh.. my car ran out of gas not too far from here, so I was wondering if you could help me. I'll pay you, of course." You fumbled over your words, this place was so surreal, so wondrous. 

The bartender smiled, "... We have a couple mechanics in the house and gas in the back. But for right now, how about you sit and have a drink... on the house."

You laughed nervously, "Thank you, but I really shouldn't. I'm trying to make my way to Oregon county."

A voice spoke up next to you, "oregon? that's not but... hmm... a few more miles? you'll make it there. right, grillby? " 

You looked to your left and there was the being the voice belonged to. He was not much taller than you, but you were not known for your height.

His hair was a snow, stark white. You wondered to yourself if it would be cold to the touch. It was beautiful.

"so how about that drink? i'm sans." The man turned to you and you NEARLY SHIT YOURSELF.

His eyes were insane. Where the whites of his eyes were, was pitch black while is irises were a burning cyan, bluer than the parka he was wearing with basket ball shorts. His skin was pale and looked so soft... Nevermind that!! His eyes! Why were they like that?

You stared so long, you didn't realise he was holding out his hand. "O-oh, ok. Yeah, I'm _____. Nice to meet you. Are those contacts-?" When your hand met his a sound resounded around the bar. The vibrations were then followed by an eruption of laughter. You blushed hard in embarrassment from the prank, but found yourself laughing and loosening up. He seemed like the kind of guy to joke around and where crazy contacts for a reaction.

"no, these are my eyes."

You just stared. "Oh... Ok."

The man you now know as Sans have you a wife toothy grin, "i think we are going to be good friends."


End file.
